


WFTX: Short

by Exalted_Wolf



Series: Warrior from the Xenoverse [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Antagonism, Majin, Saiyan, Short One Shot, Surprises, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks like Yin has failed a Parallel Quest and won't stop being pestered by this annoying female Majin. What will she do? (Just a little short I made before I get back to the main timeline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WFTX: Short

My boots hit the ground hard in irritation. I was so pissed, that damn Majin thought she was so much stronger than me. Me! I’m a goddamn Super Saiyan and yet she still thinks that she’s the stronger of the two of us!

I heard a high pitched chuckle from behind and felt my temper skyrocket. That Majin Bitch was laughing at me. I turned around to face her and felt my stomach drop at the sight of her. Her pink scarf complimented her dark grey skin and actually made her look prettier, of course I wasn’t going to tell her that.

Her strange hair was made to look like a ponytail, her hair style often changed from week to week but she seemed to prefer this style. Her arms were crossed and she held a smug expression as she continued to laugh in my face. Her heart gloves held onto her sides as she continued to laugh out her lungs or whatever she had in place.

Clearly she found my mission failure to be hysterical. She thought that I was to weak to even be on missions. I was prepared to crush in her face, unfortunately the Supreme Kai of Time forbid fighting between Patrollers, so I was only able to verbally assault her.

“Go away!” I shouted with venom laced in my words.

The female Majin continued to pester me as I tried to walk away from her. Other patrollers in Toki Toki City were beginning to notice. She was making a damn scene and if I did or said anything then I would get in trouble, but her face was so punch-able.

“What’s wrong Saiyan? Can’t accept your failures?” Sheila said mockingly.

I tried my best to ignore her constant insults and gestures but it was beginning to become harder and harder to hide my frustration. My face was as red as freshly drawn blood and I wished to empty my anger right at Sheila. Damn rules were only hurting me.

“Of course I can, I just can’t understand why weaklings pester me.” That seemed to strike a nerve.

Sheila’s expression from mocking to irritable. She grabbed my shoulder harshly and spun me around to face her. Oh no, that bitch did not just touch me and live to tell the tale. I grabbed her scarf and pulled her towards me and gave her my infamous death stare. She was hardly intimidated but that was not my goal.

I let go of her scarf and watched as steam erupted from her head. Yeah, she was right pissed and I felt like a brawl was about to happen between us. Trunks was surely to throw us out of Toki Toki City for the day. I still needed to talk with Glace and complete my daily PQ missions.

Pink energy began to emanate from Sheila as she slowly gathered energy in preparation for a fight. But suddenly her energy began to change colors, it turned white. But I’ve only seen Gohan and a few Patrollers with that kind of energy, unless she… 

“Elder Kai unlocked your potential!?!” This could not be happening, that old Kai had already trained her? But why would he do that unless he saw potential in her. There’s no way she’s that strong.

“Yeah he did, wasn’t easy but it was well worth it.”

“No way you’re that strong! He won’t unlock my potential yet!”

The Majin smirked and walked beside me, her grin never faltering. “That’s because he knows which is the strongest.” She whispered in my ear.

I thought I felt a vein pop as I released all my energy at once. She did not just say that to me! Me! I saved all of time and space! But she still dared to challenge my power! I let out a scream of anger as my hair lifted and turned golden while my eyes shifted from silver to aqua marine. She didn’t know of my new form. I’M GOING TO-

“Yin! Enough!” I calmed slightly at the sound of the voice.

I turned around quickly and spotted a man walking towards us. He was the average height for a Saiyan and was rather slim. His black hair spiked upwards with a single bang going outward. His sharp silver eyes looked from me then to Sheila then finally back onto me. He shook his head in annoyance and walked over to me. I could feel his energy rising slowly.

“Yin, what are you doing? You know the rules.” He said with a sigh, he was mad, I could tell.

“I-she was-” I tried to say but couldn’t get the words out.

“Power down so I know you won’t destroy anything.”

The Majin walked past me and closer to the male Saiyan. “You heard your brother, it’s against the rules to fight.” She said smugly, damn it would be so much easier to blast her. I forgot she dated him once. My energy flared at the mere thought of them being together.

“But she started it!” I said with a childish edge.

My brother shook off Sheila and walked over to me. I held my head down and stared to the right. I felt like a child and I was acting like it. He let out a sigh and put his hand on my shoulder. I could already hear him scolding me but was pleasantly surprised.

“Sheila, stop instigating her.”

The Majin stomped her foot on the ground and walked away. I looked to my brother and reverted back to my base form. I smiled widely and giggled slightly. I should’ve known he was on my side from the beginning.

“Thanks Argent.”

He smirked at my reaction and laughed lightly. He patted my shoulder and walked behind me and towards the Parallel Quest area. I guess he was doing his daily quest. I heard around that he may be collecting Dragon Balls from various other Patrollers but I hadn’t asked yet.

“Oh shit, Supreme Kai of Time is gonna kill me!” I yelled as I ran past a short, fat, and grey Majin and into the Time nest. I hope she doesn’t get too mad, she can be pretty scary when she’s mad.


End file.
